User blog:Prowllu/ThunderClan's deputies and 'fanfaved' wanna be's!
Hey, Finally, somethin' I've been dying to type all weekend! I have decided that I want to post a new hot Warrior's topic when I hear it, so here's the first one, tell me if you like it, if I should do another one.. Or just say no. ;) Whatever you feel like at the time, that's cool bro. Warning, this whole thing contains spoilers! I've been wondering what you guys think, and here's a bit of what I do... ;) Here's a few things about the choices for deputy I've seen, and those that have been 'fanfaved' for deputy.. o.e And why I do/don't like 'em. Warning, Contains Spoilers for the cats listed below: Graystripe, Deputy of: Firestar Brambleclaw, Deputy of: Firestar Squirrelflight, Deputy of: Bramblestar 'Might '''contain spoilers for the cats listed below: Berrynose, not a deputy Lionblaze, not a deputy Let's start with the Deputies from the books, '''Graystripe,Brambleclaw '& Squirrelflight. ThunderClan Deputy, Graystripe Honestly.. There's nothing wrong with Graystripe being deputy to me. I love Graystripe, and he's the best choice for deputy if I ever had to choose one, and he was available. Graystripe has more experience than most others in the Clan, but then again, he's one of the oldest Clan members still alive as of the Last Hope. Me, I can't really type anymore about why I like him as ThunderClan's deputy. ThunderClan Deputy, Brambleclaw. (Bramblestar, as of the Last Hope.) Brambleclaw.Son of Tigerstar, one of the most feared warriors ever to prowl the forest, and the brother of Tawnypelt. He's a good deputy, and I've come to like the amber eyed tom a lot these past few books or so. Why wouldn't he be a good choice for deputy? I'm guessing that not too many cats & people like Brambleclaw. Understandable, understandable. I got you covered, guys. I used to not like the brown cat for the longest time because of his heritage. Then I saw who he really was, and how he acted. Then again, there's a reason why others don't like him, and it's eight letters, begins with a T, ends with an R. Tigerstar. -shrugs- Not my place to tell people to love something/one, though.. When I got to the part in the Power of Three about Squirrel&Bramble, my heart broke for the two. Honestly, I want them back together, and I think it will happen. Don't you? Yeah. I personally like Brambleclaw because he's a natural leader and all, and he's truthful cat. ThunderClan Deputy, Squirrelflight (Current Deputy, as of the Last Hope.) Eww.. Just no... No. I think he should of gone with Lionblaze, in all honesty. Squirrelflight's got that temper(we all love it,) and at times, she gets out of hand. Brambleclaw(Bramblestar, as of the Last Hope,) in my eyes, chose Squirrel out of pure favoritsm & such like that. But others think otherwise, along the lines of, "She's strong and has spunk!" , "Squirrel is a good leader, and I think Bramble chose her because of that." and etc.. Just an opinion.. Let's play with the possibilties of Berrynose '''and '''Lionblaze as deputies, shall we? 'Berrynose' as Deputy? Berrynose has never been my favorite cat.. And never will be, in all honesty. He's rude, arrogant and thinks he's all that and a river of fish. (-laughs- had to use that..) But some fans honestly like that about him, and 'eh... Just not me. He wouldn't make a good deputy, just because he's too eager and too ready to fight about something. (My opinion.) I understand both sides of the arguement.. But in all honesty, I'd have Mousefu- Purd- no, Daisy as my dep- Alright.. Maybe I'd take him over her... But still. 'Lionblaze' as Deputy? Lionblaze.. Mixed feelings, but I can say he'd be a great deputy, aside the fact he's invulunerable on the battle field,(Unless he's trying to impress a she-cat..) because of his leadership skills and his good way of handling something.('''Found myself typing '''sometimes in very big letters after that.) He'd be a good leader, and he's sure,(In my opinion,) to become the next Clan deputy then the leader. Whadda you think? Should I do another one or just call it quits on the whole operation? Post your thoughts, opinions, deputy favorites and all that below.. Please? Love you all, thanks, hug a tree, help the needy and rp warrior cats. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts